Playing on Adventure mode
by SpokenSpades
Summary: The well known warrior Zombie Huntress is on the prowl for one thing- the voice. After her master died and gave her a iron sword, he reminded her of the voice, and to look out for him. The prophecy includes two people, and whom they are is what Zombie Huntress wants to know.


We're playing Adventure mode

Chapter 1

A death threat sent from above

Jumping over bushes and small lava lakes, heat creases on my feet as I sprint, trying to outrun the night sky. Stars shimmered above me, reflecting on a stream nearby. I kept running, no matter how wonderful the terrain around me looked. My feet picked up pace, running through cacti and dodging zombies getting in harms way. I slowed down to more of a steady pace, and walked into a desert temple. I shut the door, and it slammed on the sandstone around it. I gasped for air, my hands falling to my knees. The slam of the door still echoed, creating a cold vibe around me. It soon stopped, and I opened my mouth but no words came out. My sword was tucked in my pocket as I glared around. It was at a breaking point, and I had to repair it.

"Anvils, anvils..." I muttered to myself.

"Bingo!" I shouted. I saw a silky smooth black anvil and a hammer next to it and some nails. I carefully sifted through my pocket and found my iron sword. I placed it on the anvil and tightened the nails. I carefully bounced the hammer up and down, getting the nails in tighter and tighter. When I thought it was done, I picked it up and acted like I was fighting a zombie. _Left, left, right, right, right, left, _I thought in my head as I swung. It was smooth, and hopefully it would kill in one blow. I had enchanted it at my masters house, and this sword meant everything to me. I worked day and night for this sword, a month without sleeping. I was tired after that, and my master gave it to me before he died. His house burnt down. The memories flashed in my mind frantically, the fire slithering throughout the house, not stopping until the house was burnt to ashes. I looked at the sword, and it had tiny words engraved into the sword.

"Who's sword is that?" a booming voice hissed, catching me off guard. The sound was behind me, and I didn't want to face it. Master told me about him, _the voice. _Could it possibly be him? I knew I had to turn around.

"Mine," I replied, trying to look cold, but curiosity tugged at my veins and I couldn't pull it off.

"Why craft such a terrible sword? Don't get out much?" he insulted. _Rude and insane, is their brain. _That's how master stated out the prophecy, always chuckling a moment afterwards, then said the next line.

"I do, too!" I barked. _Feeding them, fuels them for so much more. Wants to argue, til your bored. Has to win every battle, but never, NEVER tattles. _

"Doesn't seem like it. Leather armor, iron sword, what are you trained in?" he asked, chuckling a bit.

"Fighting. I don't go in boring caves to get diamonds. Plus, diamonds can be used as a fine thing for a sword to be crafted with... But miners always keep the diamonds until they die, afraid to use it for the wrong thing." I scoffed. My eyes narrowed, and anger raced through my mind. _Who does he think he is? A miner, I bet. _

"So funny. But, hey, we supply you with everything you need," he said simply. His words came out cool and relaxed, while mine pounded with anger. _Can't believe what he'd say, you guys are like night and day. _

He just sat down, on the cold sandstone floor, and laid back staring at his fingers. "You try to hard to win. I don't understand why, I outrank you... I outrank everybody. I'm part of a prophecy! The other "warrior" who's supposed to be my little sidekick is very lucky," he boasted.

"Lucky? Helping you is more of a death threat then being very lucky!" I blurted out, pressing every word, coming out full fledged with anger. Suddenly, I fell silent. I was his sidekick. I was the one getting a death threat. I was about to be sent to my death. "I knew you'd be surprised when you figured it out, little warrior. Now, let's go. I have an important meeting with the villagers. Gonna be their king! All because they think I'm a god now that I'm part of a prophecy!" he kept gloating, and when he finally stopped, I took the anvil and mined some sandstone. I got 10 pieces, and walked out the door. The sandstone was heavy, and I had about 2 stacks of cobblestone. I felt my feet scrape against the sand, my ninja mask becoming drizzled with sweat on the outside. My blue hair waved in my face, but I just kept walking. I grabbed a shovel, and dug an eight by eight hole and dug 6 blocks deep. I covered dirt above me, and set down a bed. I added torches, and one piece of glow stone on the top. After that, I slipped into sleep peacefully.

I woke up groggily, my shoulders pushing themselves up. The guy from earlier was in my dirt house. He held diamonds in his hand. "What do you want?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"I don't want, I give," he sighed, and tossed me two diamonds. Enough for a sword. "But-" I started. I looked at him, and tossed the diamonds back. "I don't need them. Nothing could replace my sword, nor do I want anything to." _Breaking through the shell, makes it really hard to tell who they really are, who they were to be carved. _

"Master Kay-noy, huh?" he asked, chuckling. He sat down next to the bed. "He was my master too, I just got a terrible wooden sword and was sent to a miner master." He looked down at his feet, frowning. He started trembling, his eyes closing abruptly. "You okay?" I asked. He stopped trembling, but his hands remained holding his head. "When I was little, I wanted to be a warrior. I imagined saving the town." He removed his hands from his head and shot a glare at me.

"I know who you are. The Zombie Huntress."


End file.
